


Внизу

by qazanostra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: Дин в Аду.





	Внизу

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в 2011-м году. Переношу сюда в связи с угрозой краха дайри.  
> P.S. Не бечено в 2011-м и не будет :)

Вот и он – эпический момент падения в бездну. Кровь, мясо, вой собак и бой часов. Слёзы, сопли, никакой эстетики. Кто-то ожидал другого? Это только в фильмах герой перед смертью успевает сказать близким, как сильно их любит, огласить завещание, сообщить полиции, кто убийца… Реальность намного прозаичнее – тупо смерть. А в голове ещё куча всего недосказанного, что навсегда утонет в подступившей к горлу крови. Родне только и останется, что собирать ошмётки и складировать в гроб. Что там будет происходить уже после того, как ящик опустят под землю, все прекрасно знают. Трупное гниение.  
Говорю же, никакой эстетики.

***

Ад.   
Приветик.  
Мрачноватисто тут у вас. Обои бы переклеить.   
Кто крайний на пытки? Или тут строго по записи? 

***

_Часть 1._

\- Смешной ты, Винчестер, - демон вытирает нож об ветошь и улыбается уголками губ.  
\- Стараюсь, - Дин сплёвывает кровь. – А ты совсем скучный.  
\- А чего ты ожидал? – отложив орудие на столик, демон поворачивается к подопечному. – У нас в аду напряжёнка с юмористами. Они все как один милые и совсем не грешат.   
\- Совсем? – Дин закашливается, хрипло смеясь. – Быть такого не может.  
\- Представляешь? – разочарованно вздыхает мучитель. – Так что ты теперь у нас звезда. К тебе очередь из демонов выстраивается, лишь бы глазком взглянуть.  
\- Надо бы за это плату брать. Какая тут у вас местная валюта? Доллары? Юани? Тугрики?  
\- Говорю же, смешной.

***

Нож длинный.   
Лезвие у него холодное.   
Оно обжигает внутренности, словно лавовый поток.   
Казалось бы, простая сталь. А сколько новых ощущений! И тебе обжигающий холод, и озноб от потери крови, и страх, что можешь умереть. Плевать, что уже мёртвый. Подсознание играет, рассчитывая на «Оскар», и его ничем не заткнуть.  
Чувствуется всё вплоть до мелочей. Вплоть до стекающей по коже живота крови. Щекотно. До разрыва в правой почке. Больно. До острия, коснувшегося позвоночника. Страшно.  
Страх сам по себе иррационален. Что они могут сделать? Убить? А кто тут живой? Нет таких. А страх есть. И от этого никуда не деться.  
Лезвие останавливается в миллиметре от кости и резко проворачивается в ране.  
Кричать? Только если есть силы.

***

\- Привет, Дин.  
\- Ты кто? – он смотрит исподлобья, свешиваясь на цепях. Ноги совсем не держат.  
\- Я твой лучший друг, - усмехается демон.  
\- Да ну?  
\- Ну да! – он обходит Дина вокруг, рассматривая ранения. – Больно?  
Дин сжимает зубы, не произнося ни слова.  
\- Да не молчи ты! Я же с миром пришёл, - обиженно насупливается демон. – Давай дружить. Меня Аластар зовут.  
\- И что? – Дин старательно не смотрит на лужу возле ног. Он и так знает, что крови в нём практически нет. Она вся там – на полу.  
\- Я могу тебе помочь, - улыбается Аластар.  
\- Правда? Тогда иди и убейся, это лучшее, что ты можешь для меня сделать, - Дин кашляет, портя всё впечатление от бравады.  
\- Какой-то ты озлобленный, Дин, - морщится демон. – Я говорю про реальную помощь. Тебе понравился сегодняшний сеанс?  
\- Иди к чёрту, - зло выплёвывает Винчестер.  
\- О, мы все уже тут! И ты, кстати, тоже. Не желаешь ли присоединиться к дружному коллективу? Постоянное питание, бесплатное проживание, все доступные развлечения. Соцпакет в комплекте.   
\- Ты же сказал, что я уже с вами, - криво ухмыляется Винчестер.  
\- Да не в этом смысле! – отмахивается Аластар. – Я имею в виду, не желаешь ли стать одним из нас?  
\- Одним из вас? – удивлённо переспрашивает Дин. – Демоном?  
\- Ой, до демона там ещё очень далеко. Я хотел предложить тебе стать палачом.  
Дин молча смотрит на Аластара.  
\- Чего притих?  
\- Вали отсюда, - негромко говорит Дин.   
\- Не хочешь? Поразмысли. Предложение эксклюзивное.  
\- Засунь себе этот эксклюзив!..  
\- Да понял я, уже хожу, - перебивает Аластар, тяжело вздыхая. – Но ты подумай, Винчестер.

***

\- Чего молчишь? – демон придирчиво выбирает скальпель.  
\- Пасмурно сегодня, - бурчит Дин, глядя за его манипуляциями. Цепи неудобно впиваются крюками в плечи и лодыжки. Довольно неприятно.  
\- Будто тебя это расстраивает, - удовлетворившись выбором, мучитель поворачивается к Винчестеру.  
\- Скажем так, настроение это не улучшает, - корчит гримасу тот.  
\- Жаль, - практически искренне сожалеет демон.

***

Скальпель ничем не лучше ножа.  
Он острее.  
Он тоньше.  
Он проникает в самую душу.  
Да и в глаз тоже. А это больно.   
Чёртовы цепи мешают пошевелиться, не дают отбиться от боли. А она сильна. Проникает через зрительный нерв прямиком в мозг и вызывает судороги. Или это не боль? Может, это уже скальпель впился своим остриём в извилины? А, какая разница! Всё равно хуже уже быть не может.  
Или может?  
Разве только паника. Именно это испытываешь, внезапно лишаясь зрения. И уже плевать на боль и чувство собственного достоинства. Остаётся только вопить, калеча голосовые связки. Сомневаетесь? Лучше поверьте на слово. 

***

\- Ди-и-ин, - тихо зовёт в темноте знакомый голос.   
\- Аластар? – хрипло переспрашивает тот.  
\- А кто же ещё, глупенький? Конечно я – твой лучший друг, - самодовольство так и хлещет через край. – Как делишки?  
\- Как-как, - бурчит Дин. – Никак. Свет вот выключили. Экономите? Кризис в адской экономике?  
\- Это нам не грозит, Дин. У нас тут безграничный источник энергии – грешники. Пока человечество потворствует своим низменным желаниям, свет у нас в аду будет гореть как Олимпийский огонь – вечно.  
\- Много пафоса, - ухмыляется Дин. Резкая боль в голове заставляет его стонать.  
\- Больно? – участливо интересуется Аластар.  
\- Нет, чешется, - огрызается Винчестер. – Не задавай глупых вопросов.  
Демон вздыхает.  
\- Это совершенно необязательно терпеть, Дин, - негромко говорит он.  
\- Угостишь болеутоляющим? – Винчестер пытается сохранить лицо, но получается откровенно плохо. Он снова стонет.  
\- Типа того. Условия прежние.  
\- Засунь…  
\- Ясно, ты разговаривать не намерен. Повиси. Подумай.

***

\- Приветик, Дин.  
Винчестер удивлённо поднимает бровь.  
\- Какие… демоны? - усмехается он. – Сам Аластар сегодня будет меня пытать? За что такое счастье?  
\- За героизм! Ты у нас притча во языцех, Дин. Лучшие пытались тебя сломать, но вот уже двадцать лет ты благополучно всех имел. Считай, тебя наградили орденом за мужество.  
\- Польщён и готов описаться от радости, - сообщает Винчестер ровным голосом.   
\- И это вполне вероятный исход нашего с тобой общения, - кивает Аластар. – Приступим?

***

Оказывается, костей в организме много.   
Очень много.  
И они все способны ломаться.  
А ещё их можно распилить.  
Мачете большое, с зазубринами на лезвии. Оно проходится по большой берцовой с противным скрежетом, от которого мурашки по телу бегают. Впрочем, до этих насекомых дела нет. Некогда.   
Кричать ведь кому-то надо?

***

\- От тебя одни проблемы, Дин, - вздыхает Аластар, вытирая ветошью лезвие. – Ты такой упрямый!  
Дин молчит.  
\- Море крови и никакого результата. Обидно, чёрт возьми! Я ведь старался. Не мог что ли немного поумалять приличия ради?   
Дин молчит.  
\- Я с тобой тут весь свой профессиональный авторитет растеряю. Не стыдно, а?  
Дин молчит.  
\- Ну и что мне с тобой делать? – вздыхает Аластар. – Как убедить перейти на нашу сторону?   
Дин молчит.  
\- Я ведь не прошу подняться наверх и убивать невинных. Тут – внизу – все виновные, Дин! Все приговорены. Твоё дело – наказывать. Разве это плохо?   
Дин молчит, глядя на лежащую возле столика ногу.  
\- Дин-Дин-Дин, - качает головой демон. – Я ведь могу продолжать вечно. Но ты можешь всё прекратить. Подумай хорошенько.  
Дин глотает слёзы, но упорно продолжает молчать.

***

\- У меня сюрприз! – Аластар заходит в пыточную и приветственно кивает Дину. – Сегодня у тебя гости!  
\- Гости? – устало спрашивает Винчестер. – А я не причесался.  
\- Брось, им твой внешний вид безразличен, - отмахивается демон. – Главное, чтобы ты им обрадовался, - он игриво повёл бровью. – Ну, ты понимаешь, о чём я? Девушки, заходите!

***

Как оказалось, у демонов нет принципов, но есть зубы.  
Они могут быть острыми.  
При определённых условиях они причиняют поистине адскую боль.  
Но об этом лучше не знать.

***

\- Стоило доводить до такого? – грустно глядя на Дина, вопрошает Аластар.  
Винчестер только содрогается.  
\- Ты мазохист, наверное. Если это так, то здесь для тебя рай.   
Дин косо глядит на мучителя.  
\- Что-то ты в последнее время всё больше молчишь. Ты часом не заболел?  
Голос демона настолько заботливый, что Дин не выдерживает и начинает смеяться – истерически, хрипло, с надрывом.   
\- Ты чокнутый, - констатирует Аластар. – Но моё предложение в силе. Нет? Ладно, подождём.

***

\- Как делишки, Дин? – улыбается Аластар. – Готов к новому туру?  
Винчестер сжимает зубы и зло смотрит на демона.  
\- Ой, да не сверли ты меня взглядом, - закатывает глаза тот. – Дырок не наделаешь. Как насчёт насекомых?  
Дин вздыхает, закрывая глаза.  
\- Вот и славно!

***

Пауки, оказывается, тоже едят мясо.  
Они бывают большие и маленькие.  
У них волосатые лапки и сетчатые глаза.  
А ещё они плетут паутины. И плевать, что между пятым и шестым левыми рёбрами им не светит поймать себе пропитание. Зато смотрится красиво, особенно с красными капельками.   
Словно роса.

***

\- Э, приятель, - Аластар уважительно хлопает Дина по плечу. – Да ты действительно стойкий! Мы с тобой тут уже лет десять развлекаемся, а ты всё никак. Герой!  
\- Иди ты…  
\- Ой, да не бурчи! Я ему, понимаешь, комплименты отвешиваю, а он даже «спасибо» сказать не способен. Какие нынче грешники невоспитанные пошли!  
\- Уйди, Аластар. Достал уже, - вздыхает Дин.  
\- Не раньше, чем я задам свой коронный вопрос.  
\- Можешь засунуть его…  
\- Значит, «нет».

***

\- Хэй, Дин! Глянь, кого я привёл! – Аластар указывает на дверь, где толпятся знакомые тени. – Девочки жаждут продолжить общение.  
\- Аластар, - хрипло говорит Дин, глядя на мучителей. – Не надо…  
\- Надо, дорогой мой. Надо.

***

Воспоминания о боли и сама боль – совершенно разные вещи.  
Воспоминания имеют свойство стираться со временем.  
Когда события настоящего оживляют прошлое, получается двойной эффект.

***

\- Ну и? Не понравилось? – искренне удивляется Аластар.   
\- Грёбаный извращенец, - Дин дрожит, скрючившись на полу.  
\- Не отрицаю, - улыбается демон. – Должность, знаешь ли, обязывает.  
\- Прекрати, - еле слышно шепчет Винчестер.   
\- Что? Ты сейчас что-то сказал? – демон склоняется над ним.  
\- Не надо больше… Пожалуйста… - непрошенные слёзы текут по щекам Дина. Плевать, что выглядит он совсем не мужественно. Он просто не может больше этого выносить.   
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – недоумённо спрашивает Аластар.  
\- Я… согласен.

***

_Часть 2._

Бывают в жизни ситуации, когда обстоятельства оказываются выше тебя. Ты ничего не можешь поделать, остаётся только плыть по течению. Это не значит, что ты сдался и опустил руки. Считай, что взял тайм-аут. Перерыв на раздумья. 

***

Грешно ли это – наслаждаться пытками? Неправильно? Ненормально?  
Что делать, если единственный способ не оказаться на дыбе это пытать самому? Вы бы на это пошли?  
Не торопитесь с ответом. Подумайте хорошенько.  
Представьте себе ситуацию, когда боль затмевает весь мир, концентрируя всё ваше внимание лишь на одной точке. Представьте, что из глаз текут слёзы, а во рту чувствуется солоноватый привкус крови. Вообразите, что вы внезапно лишаетесь части тела или банального самоуважения. Какие ощущения испытывает человек в таких ситуациях?  
Панику.  
Боль.  
Отчаяние.  
Что бы вы сделали, чтобы не испытать эти эмоции вновь?  
Не спешите с ответом.  
Многим действительно сложно представить себе всё это. Если никогда в жизни не паниковал, то и не знаешь, на сколько сильно желание больше этого не испытывать. А оно не поддаётся описанию. Это желание всеобъемлющее, заслоняющее собой все остальные. Оно фактически как инстинкт. Инстинкт самосохранения. И он гораздо сильнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Он заставляет убивать. Он заставляет идти против собственных принципов. Он заставляет делать вещи, о которых впоследствии можно пожалеть. Но ничего нельзя поделать – всё ради выживания.  
Если инстинкт самосохранения взялся за работу, то не стоит удивляться, обнаружив в своей руке окровавленный скальпель.

***

\- Хэй, Винчестер, - усмехается демон. – Ты нереально крут!  
\- Ты сомневался? – щурится Дин.  
\- Ни капельки. Но то, что ты сделал с тем мудаком при помощи одного только ножа, потрясает моё воображение.  
\- Счастлив был произвести на тебя впечатление. Ради этого и старался.  
\- Эй, да что ты? Я ведь с комплиментами пришёл! Чего ты набычился?  
\- А он комплименты принимать не умеет, - смеётся Аластар. – Правда, Дин?  
Винчестер нехорошо улыбается, искоса глядя на своего бывшего мучителя.  
\- Зачем пожаловал?  
\- Пойдём, - приглашающее машет Аластар. – У меня для тебя сюрприз.

***

Почему ему отдали на растерзание этих демониц, Дин не знает. Но он очень рад отыграться.  
Для демонов в аду далеко не тепличные условия.  
\- Идеальный палач, - отвешивает комплимент Аластар.  
\- Тебя забыл спросить, - улыбается Дин, взвешивая в руке крюк с зазубринами. – Ну что, девочки? Хотите повеселиться?


End file.
